


Enemigos y Sirvientes

by moontakane



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontakane/pseuds/moontakane
Summary: Con una guerra desatandose en el reino, ha llegado la hora de que ciertas personas cuestionen sus lealtades.





	1. Prologo

Los Fushimi siempre habían sido vasallos de los Himemiya. Yuzuru y Tori habían sido criados juntos, y sus padres habían muerto en la misma batalla, dejándoles una responsabilidad para la que no les alcanzaba su preparación.

Con solo dar un vistazo fuera de las murallas Yuzuru podía ver que mantener el castillo sería imposible. Los rebeldes los superaban ampliamente, tanto en hombres como en suministros. Su único consuelo era que el joven Himemiya ya se encontraba lejos de allí, protegido por las fuerzas del Emperador Tenshouin. Él era descartable, solo un sirviente con la tarea de mantener la residencia ancestral de sus amos. Si iba a fallar en eso, aceptaría con gusto la muerte como castigo.

Pero algo lo hacía dudar. Es verdad que él no tenía valor, pero no opinaba lo mismo sobre su gente, otros sirvientes que en este momento estaban buscando cualquier forma de huir. No aguantarían un estado de sitio. Había escuchado los susurros en las cocinas, en los establos, de que Lord Hidaka terminaría con la tiranía del Emperador, y volvería a traer la prosperidad a sus pueblos destruidos por la guerra. Parecía ser una luz de esperanza para los que se habían resignado a una vida de escasez. Yuzuru desconfiaba de aquello. Las promesas eran faciles de hacer, pero en la guerra todo podía cambiar.

"¡Señor Fushimi!" El llamado de uno de sus soldados lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. "Las puertas no aguantaran mucho más. Necesitamos una decisión, ya."

Y esa decisión era, pelear hasta que se derrame la última gota de sangre, culminando su tarea de forma honorable, o arrodillarse y entregar el castillo, salvando vidas pero traicionando a la familia que lo crio. Cualquiera fuera el final, Yuzuru sabía que no iba a conservar su propia vida.  
Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera contestar se escuchó el estruendo de las puertas cediendo al golpe final del ariete, seguido por los gritos de los ocupantes del castillo. En ese momento, Yuzuru hizo su decisión. Desenvaino su espada, y corrió hacia el patio principal.

Los soldados más leales a él se encontraban listos para defenderse en cuanto fueran atacados, o cuando su líder diera la orden. Yuzuru se situó enfrente de ellos, a esperar el movimiento de su enemigo.

Para sorpresa de la mayoría, un solo hombre ingreso del exterior. Sin duda, miles de rebeldes estaban preparados para defenderlo en caso de que fuera atacado, pero Hokuto Hidaka parecía estar solo.

Por su físico, no era nada impresionante. Si esto fuera a decidirse en combate uno a uno, la victoria sería de Yuzuru sin dudar. Pero sus ojos helados mostraban una determinación que el sirviente solo había visto en el mismísimo Eichi Tenshouin. Ahora entendía porque los plebeyos lo veían como un hombre magnifico.  
Hidaka lo miró de reojo, como intentando descifrar con qué clase de persona se estaba enfrentando. O más bien, a qué clase de persona iba a ejecutar.  
Los gritos de los sirvientes aumentaban en volumen, invadiendo sus pensamientos y llegando a aturdirlo. Cocineros, herreros, carpinteros, campesinos y demás, todos sufrirían por igual. Yuzuru dirigió la mirada al castillo por última vez, tomando nota de los estandartes que aún lo adornaban.

Rogando que algún día Tori sepa perdonarlo, arrojó su espada a un costado y se arrodilló.


	2. Acción y Reacción

"¿¡Cómo que entregaron el castillo!?"

A pesar del reducido tamaño de Tori Himemiya, su furia en ese momento envolvía el salón. A pesar de eso, el mensajero temía aún más de la persona detrás de él. Eichi Tenshouin, sentado en su hermoso trono. Aún no había dicho nada, y su expresión era ilegible.

"E-El señor Fushimi nos salvó a todos, su alteza." El hombre intentó explicar. Luego de la captura del castillo, Hidaka había perdonado a todos sus habitantes, dejando que escapen o se unan a él. Con excepción de él mismo, a quien se le había dado la tarea de cabalgar hacia la capital y dar la noticia.

"…." Tori permaneció callado un momento. "¿Y qué paso con Yuzuru?"

"No lo sé, su alteza." El hombre agachó la cabeza. "Los rebeldes se lo llevaron, y no supe más de él."

"¡Pero!" El pequeño lord pisó fuerte, como un niño caprichoso. "¿¡No fuiste capaz de defenderlo!? ¡Sos el capitán de la guardia!" Los gritos causaron algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de los otros nobles presentes en la corte.

"S-Su alteza, nos superaban en número. Intentar atacar hubiera arruinado el sacrificio del señor Fushimi." El capitán se encogió aún más. "Nos hubieran asesinado a todos."

"¡No me importan ustedes!" Tori grito, casi en llanto. "Me importa… Y-Yuzuru... ¡Vas a perder tu cabeza por esto!"

"¡Su alteza, por favor! ¡No tuvimos otra opción!" El hombre rogo por su vida.

"No me imp-" Tori comenzó, antes de ser interrumpido.

"Mi querido Tori." Eichi le sonrió desde su trono. "Este hombre debe estar muy cansado de su viaje. ¿Keito?" Se dirigió hacia su asistente, o virrey, dependiendo de la situación.

"¿Si, Eichi?" Suspiró este, cansado de ver este espectáculo sin poder opinar.

"Ocupate de que nuestro… querido huésped tenga todas las comodidades que esta fortaleza puede ofrecer." El rubio sonrió hacia el capitán. "Le agradecemos por su esfuerzo de todo corazón." 

Tori sabía mejor que refutar una orden del emperador, pero su deseo de castigar a este hombre por dejar que Yuzuru esté en peligro seguía ardiendo.

"¡Gracias, su majestad, gracias!" El hombre cayó a sus rodillas. "No se arrepentirá de esto, le juro."

Keito hizo unos gestos, y rápidamente una pareja de sirvientes se llevó al capitán a sus nuevos aposentos. Y con eso, la corte fue despedida, hasta que el salón del trono quedo vacío exceptuando a ellos tres.

"Tori…" Eichi lo llamo, golpeando levemente su regazo. El menor no tardo en aceptar la invitación y sentarse en él. "¿Sabes que acabo de hacer?"

"… ¿Tener compasión es parte de ser un buen líder?" Su padre siempre le había dicho eso, al menos. Pero no parecía ser lo que el emperador quería escuchar, juzgando por su risa.

El asistente volvió a suspirar con molestia. "Eichi solo te interrumpió para quedar bien con la corte, y que no piensen que sos un completo idiota."

"No lo hubiera dicho así, pero Keito tiene razón." El rubio acarició los cabellos rosas del menor. "Ese hombre es tuyo, podes hacer lo que quieras con él. Dejalo ir, cortale la cabeza, es tu decisión, querido Tori."

"Pero tiene que hacerse en secreto." Advirtió Keito.

Tori frunció el ceño. "Entiendo… ¿Pero y Yuzuru?"

"Si… Eso es lo que más importa en este momento." La expresión del monarca se volvió seria. "Dudo que lo hayan matado, lo más probable es que lo usen como rehén. De todas formas, los destruiremos."

"¡Eichi!" Keito protestó. "Fushimi es solo un castellano, ni si quiera tenia título noble. A mí también me agrada, pero no podes mover tus ejércitos solo por él."

"¿Solo un castellano? Keito, Yuzuru es mucho más que eso." La sonrisa volvió a su expresión. "Es una persona muy querida tanto como para mí como para Tori, y no voy a dejarlo en manos de quienes lo lastimarían."

"¡Eso, cuatro-ojos!"

"¡Podría estar muerto!" El dominio de Tenshouin sobre el reino no era del todo fuerte, y una misión de rescate usaría recursos que podrían usarse para mantener la capital, como bien sabia Keito. 

"Lo dudo. Conozco el tipo de persona que es Hidaka… No lo ejecutaría."

"Más le vale… Si no, voy a matarlo yo mismo." Dijo Tori, expresando una determinación que rara vez se escuchaba en su voz.

Era un caso perdido. "Voy a llamar a Isara… Hay que consultarlo con él antes, al menos." Y con esas palabras, Keito dejó solos a los nobles.

"…Yuzuru está bien, ¿no majestad?"

"Capaz tenga algunos golpes, pero ni esos barbaros deben ser capaces de lastimar a alguien así. No te preocupes, querido Tori. Pronto lo vas a tener cuidándote como siempre. De eso me voy a ocupar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me dio un atacazo artistico y escribi esto en media hora rip

**Author's Note:**

> que es esto? no se
> 
> (que lindo estrenar la tag de yuzuhoku)


End file.
